The Strange Case of Dr Banner
by SteampunkSmugglerGirl
Summary: In Earth 889, Dr. Banner takes a job working with experimental Gamma Radiation. but a mysterious lab accident changes his life, and the lives of a few fellow scientists. But those fellow scientist are now out for revenge, and they don't care who get hurt in the crossfire... Steampunk world. Part two of the Vengeance league Series.
1. Chapter 1

From the notes of Dr. Robert Banner: September 5th, 1985

My dreams of pursuing a purely philanthropic brand of science has been crushed, I'm afraid. No one wishes to fund my research on nuclear physics. However, I have been approached by a General Thaddeus E. Ross, looking for someone to work on a military project, the G- bomb. It uses a type of Madame Curie's newest discovery, radiation. When it explodes, it puts out a high level of radiation, which should eliminate anyone within a large area. The G- bomb uses Gamma radiation. There's almost no information on Gamma. I'll be the first to do any extensive experimentation with it. I'll be going to New Mexico, to work at a New Albion Defense Department laboratory named Desert base.

Also at this facility, is Michael Steel, working with Gamma rays. It's a different form of gamma, geared more towards being a biological agent than creating explosions. I believe he is trying to replicate the powers given to Dr. Richards and his team during their lab accident. He's being funded by Simon Utrecht, the politician. I wonder what Utrecht's doing, funding something like that? It's possible that he thinks cosmic rays are the answer to unlocking Erskine's Elixir. Now that's a problem worth working on! The perfect man. But could a man, bred for war, ever really achieve perfection? Wouldn't a man with a weak body and strong mind be the perfect man, in times of peace? But ever since my childhood, I have wished to be stronger. Perhaps it is the primitive instincts in us, the warmongering ones, which keep us from ever really achieving peace, that keep us savage, and angry…

Report from Gen. Ross, dated Sept. 8th

Dr. Banner arrived today, to begin work on the G- bomb. I've set him up with an extensive laboratory and testing grounds, and the best lab assistant we have, a man named Rick Jones. I'm not sure about Dr. Banner. He's not a military man, to be sure. He wouldn't last a day in the army. Too shrimpy, and he looks like he's afraid you might bite him. He better not be one of these men who spends all that theoryorizing. I need functional weapons, and I need them now! Elizabeth always said I am a man of action, and she was sure right about that. It's my job to defend this country, and I will not hesitate to remove any threat to our people.

As well as Banner, we have another scientist here, Michael Steel. He's in with some bigwig, who wants research done on some sort of rays. Dr. Steel, I feel, has no right to be working here with the army's equipment. This facility is so that we may expand the arsenal of the New Albion troops, and all that being expanded here is the stupidity of some politician.

From the diary of Ann Darnell: Sept.9th

James and I have been working here at Desert base for almost a week now, and I was despairing of ever finding some fun (Simon Utrecht could have me fired, so I won't flirt with him, and Michael seems utterly immune to my charms!) when, yesterday, my salvation arrived in the form of one Dr. Robert Banner. He's quite nice looking, rather wiry, not overly muscled, as all the soldiers here tend to be. He's got long-ish brown hair, and the dreamiest grey eyes you ever saw! I was doing some research for Michael when I saw him, chatting with that general's daughter, Elizabeth. But I smiled and said hello as I walked past, and he said hello back! I shall have him trapped in my snares by the end of this month! He can't possibly fancy that Ross girl over me! I'm much better looking. I heard one soldier describe me as a 'Juno'. I asked James about it, and he said that they were referring to how tall and regal looking I am. Then James said I was too besotted with myself. But brothers always think silly things like that. I wonder how I should do my hair tomorrow. It almost reaches my waist, and it is the most becoming chestnut color. I plan to dazzle Robert Banner…

From the journal of James Darnell: Sept. 9th

She's got her claws in another one. If Ann doesn't watch out, I'll send her to a convent! She's been flirting with Dr. Steel since we arrived, and distracting all the soldiers. Now Ann's got plans for the new scientist who has arrived. She took an instant dislike to Gen. Ross's daughter Elizabeth, even though she's been nothing but accommodating. Are all sister such minxes? God help all older brothers if they are!

But enough of her, I'm here to work with Gamma rays. Being sponsored by Utrecht like this was real lucky. We'll have enough funds to build the machines we need to recreate the Richards accident, and the situation that gave them their powers! Imagine all we could do with the same powers! Richards's team uses theirs to keep the world as it is, I would change it. A perfect world, ruled by supreme beings such as us! The possibilities are amazing! But I need to finish this gamma generator first. Better get back to that.

Mabel,

I thought it would be boring here with my father at Desert base, but I find myself pleasantly surprised at the amount of thing I find to amuse myself, both at work and at play. I do some paper work for father, and take inventory and order supplies. Also, I talk with some of the officers and scientists here at desert base. There is one in particular who catches my interest. His name is Robert, and he is collaborating with father on some weapon. He's been quite nice at telling me about his work with different types of radiation, even though my education isn't parallel to his. But it is thrilling (or at least I find so. You'd be bored to tears, Mabel. But science has always interested me, that is why I pursued an education in it.) And he isn't secretive about it all, as the other group here is about their work.

You next letter to me, I'm sure, will be full of demands for more information on this more admirable man, but you shall have to wait, for there is a dinner with the officers tonight, and I must get ready.

Your friend,

Elizabeth Ross


	2. Chapter 2

From the notes of Dr. Robert Banner: September 20th, 1985

I have made much progress with Gamma radiation. With the help of Jones, my assistant, we built a prototype of the G-bomb, and we are going to test it tonight. If it works, the government will pay me a stipend, and I will be able to start work in whatever field I want. I'm looking forwards to it. Gen. Ross, I'm sure is an efficient men, but his constant talk of wars and weapons unnerves me. I wonder how such a hard man could have such an understanding daughter. Elizabeth Ross is a marvel. She doesn't play games with men, as women often do, but is honest. I admit, I have feelings for her. But to ask permission to court Elizabeth seems terrifying! Gen. Ross has made it quite clear he doesn't think much of for choosing to be a scientist instead of a soldier. But it takes all kinds to make the world go round, doesn't it?

But anyways, the G-bomb test is set for eight o'clock pm. If I'm lucky, all will go well.

From the journal of Rick Jones September 21st

This is all my fault. I've ruined the lives of countless people, all because of one stupid mistake.

I was making some last minute check to the G-bomb in the lab, before we brought it out to the testing grounds. I think I accidently knocked a gear or something. But it activated the bomb. I had walked out of the lad looking for Dr. Banner, when- it exploded. It turns out Banner was inside, and so were Michael Steel and his entire team. The army can't send anyone in to the wreckage right now, there's too much radiation. We've been out here all night. If they're dead…

At least the sturdy built of the base contained most of the blast. And the bomb wasn't quite ready yet, so they could still be alive, couldn't they? Please, please let them be alive…

Report from Gen. Ross, dated September 21st 1985

Desert base has been destroyed. There is a strong probability that some of the world's most advanced scientists and one politician have been killed also. Apparently the G-bomb exploded early, having been accidently started by that fool of a boy, Jones. The base is in ruins, and the radiation surrounding it is so high we can't send in a rescue team. Not that there'd be anything left to rescue. They'd all be mincemeat by now. It's too bad. There were a lot of weapon prototypes and blueprints in there. It's going to be expensive to replace all this.

September 22nd

Halfway through the day the radiation had sufficiently dispersed for a team to go in wearing heavy protective suits.

We found doctors Banner and Steel, and Steels team. All alive. Simon Utrecht has black splotches all over his skin, Dr. Steel seems to have gotten some metal fused to his, and James Darnell is- glowing. Other than that, they all seem in working order. I'm never working with radiation again. Now I have five million reports to fill out.

From the notes of Dr. Robert Banner: September 25th

It's happened every night since the explosion. Every time I go to sleep, I transform. Jones is the only one who knows that it is really me. I see I'm not explaining properly. I'll start over. The first night after the lab accident, I was taken to a hospital, where I was diagnosed with Radiation sickness, and some superficial injuries. They kept me overnight for observation. I don't remember anything, but when I woke up, the doctors and nurses where in a panic, saying that a hulking grey creature had been seen at the hospital. I thought it strange, but was more interested in when I could leave, that a monster I assumed was some silly joke. My assistant, Rick Jones had offered to let me stay at his house until I could find a place of my own, and I had agreed. I went there as soon as I left the hospital. I retired early that evening, due to a headache. When I woke, about seven o'clock the next morning, Jones was sitting by my bedside, wide eyed and nervous looking. He said that as I slept, I changed. Into what seems, from his description, to be the same thing seen at the hospital! How could this be? I believe that it is a side effect from the amount of Gamma radiation I was exposed to. This means that Dr. Steel and his team could be having similar problems. I should find them, and help. But how can I help them, when I cannot even help myself? I have changed every night into an uncontrollable beast. How can I stop this? How?

From the diary of Ann Darnell: September 26th

I don't know what going on! Simon had us all kidnapped, and locked us in very bare rooms, and hasn't explained what going on! But I'm frightened. When I was in the hospital, I was- well, it was as if I was made out of vapor. I've been practicing, and I can change into any gas I can think of, but I can only stay solid for so long. What's happened? It must have something to do with the explosion! We all got covered with Gamma rays. Is that what made me like this it that what made me Vapor?

From the journal of James Darnell: September 26th

The Gamma rays changed us. I have power now, such power. Simon Utrecht had us all brought to a secure facility, to grow accustomed to our new forms. This will take some getting used to. I am energy now, intangible and immune to most physical harm. I can expel radiation in a blast form, and turn invisible and fly. I'm still getting the hang of flying.

Michael Steel has changed too. He seems to be made out of, well, the only way I can describe it is as an organic metal. He now also has super strength, and can control his own weight, decreasing of increasing it to alternately hover in the air or crush like a mountain. He's calling himself Ironclad. Good name. I'm thinking of X-ray for me. I saw Ann a few minutes ago, no one had explained anything to her, and she was in her gaseous form and weeping. We had a talk, and she chose the name Vapor.

Who's left? Oh, yes, Simon. He has telekinesis, which, when he concentrates, he can form into blasts, which are very destructive. He can also fly. And there are patches on his skin which look like a black hole.

I wrote once that with power we could rule the world, no one is our equal, and no fighting force on earth could stand up to us! Except- Dr. Banner was also in the explosion. And he also survived.

Well, the U-Foes just might have to fix that.


End file.
